We Were Made To Never Fade Away
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: Jo shows Dean an old voice recorder of her dad's she found in the shed and it leads to interesting revelations. connected to If We Could See That This Was All We Need dean/jo one shot AU r&r t to be safe Pt2 The Tapedeck Songs Series


**Title:** We Were Made To Never Fall Away  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean/Jo  
**Summary: **Jo shows Dean an old voice recorder of her dad's she found in the shed and it leads to interesting revelations.  
**A/N: **Taken from my other story 'The Tape' this is the moments that were recorded, title is taken from the song 'letters from the sky' by civil twilight

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and all its characters are NOT owned by me, i own nothing, this is not for profit just for fun.**

It's late and the Roadhouse is closed, the sign flicked over and the door locked, it was just Dean and Jo, Jo put some glasses away and then saw it, she'd found it earlier in the week and had been wanting to show someone, just never got around to it. Smiling she got it off the shelf and stood up, just for fun she pressed the record button to see if it worked.

"_I've been meaning to show you this. Check it out." _She said walking over to Dean who turned.

"_What is it?" _he asked.

"_It's a voice recorder thing, like for making mix tapes and stuff, you know, before CDs... the dark ages... come on, say something."_ She said holding the microphone out to him, Dean starred at the microphone for a second then looked up at her.

"_What do you want me to say?"_ he asked. Jo rolled her eyes.

"_Anything."_ She said with a smile.

"_Where did you find it anyway?"_ Dean asked.

"_Mum keeps a lot of old stuff in the shed out the back."_ Jo said shrugging like it was not a big deal. But it was, _'old stuff'_ easily translated to _'it was my dad's' _for Dean and he didn't know what to say, he knew anything that had belonged to him was important to Jo, she didn't have that many memories of him. He watched her scratch at a mark on the bar for a moment.

"_It's pretty cool."_ He said and Jo looked up and gave him a smile.

"_Yeah."_ She said nodding; she thrust the microphone closer to him. _"So come on say something."_

"_Like what?" _Dean asked still unsure of what to say right off the top of his head, he didn't want to sound like an idiot.

"_I don't know."_ Jo sighed. _"Tell me a secret."_

"_Ok."_ Dean said._ "I love you."_

Jo gasped and starred at him, Dean starred back at her.

"_Say it again."_ Jo demanded. Dean looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"_I... aw shit Jo come on." _Dean sighed.

"_Say it." _Jo demanded, Dean raised his eyes to look at her face, her voice wavered. _"Please?"_

Dean sighed again looking down at the bar then up at her.

"_I love you Jo."_ He repeated and there was silence again. Every second that passed felt like a year to Dean, he watched Jo carefully but her face gave nothing away.

"_Aren't you going to say anything right about now?" _he asked, what if he'd got it wrong? What if Jo didn't feel the same? Then Jo laughed.

"_Like you don't already know i love you too you big idiot." _She said grinning and pushing herself up against the bar to lean across and kiss him. As he pulled her to him the recorder fell off the bar top to one of the stools beside him. After a few moments they pulled away, Jo somehow ending up in the small space between Dean and the bar.

"_So you love me?"_ she asked, slightly breathless.

"_Yeah." _Dean said smiling.

"_You've never said that before."_ Jo told him like he didn't already know that. Dean just starred at her as she continued.

"_You know it's permanent right?"_ she asked tilting her head to the side. _"There's no coming back."_

"_I mean it."_ Dean told her and Jo grinned.

"_Cool Dean Winchester loves Jo Harvelle."_ Jo said smiling, Dean grinned. Jo looked down to the tape recorder, the red light still on.

"_I have it recorded forever. Out of your own mouth... twice." _Jo said.

"_On tape." _Dean pointed out._ "What are you going to do when no one has tape players anymore?"_

Jo shook her head.

"_That's basically now." _She said with a wave of her arm. _"Besides what are you going to do is a more important question... your baby will be obsolete."_

"_That will never happen."_ Dean said quickly, Jo grinned and traced patterns with her finger across his chest as she spoke.

"_So you'll update her with something like an i-pod connecter or something?" _Jo asked looking up at him an innocent expression on her face. Dean pulled a face and Jo grinned.

"_Don't worry in a few years they'll be as outdated as the tape player so you'll be retro cool anyway."_ She said to tease him. _"Maybe later we can see a mechanic about just how much it would cost for a CD player and i-pod dock."_

"_Don't be stupid i'd never do that to her, besides she doesn't need any of that, she's a classic."_ Dean said. Jo pulled back and leant against the bar.

"_Well if that's the case then i won't have to worry because someone, somewhere will always have a tape deck, i'll come to you."_ she said, Dean smiled.

"_Yeah you and me just driving around in the Impala, no destination."_ Dean said, Jo smiled, somehow it seemed like a promise, a future of his that included hers. It was a nice dream so she joined in.

"_And in the future when everyone has flying cars."_ She grinned.

"_Idiots."_ Dean interjected.

"_We'll have the Impala and a tape deck." _Jo finished. _"We'll be so old it'll be cool again."_

"_Sounds like a plan." _Dean said grinning and pulling Jo into him for another kiss. They pulled away and after a moment Jo seemed different, quieter, she looked at the floor.

"_Why did you say it?"_ she asked._ "I mean why now?"_

Dean was silent, Jo looked up at him.

"_Is it because of tomorrow?" _Jo asked._ "It's ok if it is i just want to know after tomorrow..."_

"_After tomorrow i'll still mean it."_ Dean told her._ "That's not why i told you."_

"_Then why?" _Jo asked and the inches or so between them feel like an ocean to Dean right not.

"_Because it's true and because i've finally realised waiting for the right place, right time is stupid, there's never going to be a right place right time unless we make it right." _He said wanting to explain how he felt but unsure of it he was doing it right. He must have though because Jo grinned.

"_I think we need some music." _She said moving away from him, Dean watched her go over to the juke box. She punched in a couple of buttons and turned back to him with a grin. The song starts playing and Dean smiled.

"_i should have guessed." _He said. REO Speedwagon.

"_You can pick next." _Jo told him, assuming he was annoyed with the song choice.

"_It's not so bad."_ Dean said pretending to be casual about it and to most people it would have been a casual statement. Jo grinned and practically skipped the rest of the way to him.

"_I knew you secretly loved them" _she said.

"_Well someone told me they sing from the heart." _Dean said smiling as Jo stops in front of him.

"_Anyone special?"_ she asked.

"_Very."_ Dean said, Jo nearly blushed, Dean stood._ "Dance with me."_

Dean held his hand out to her, Jo took it together they walked to the open space in the middle of the bar; Dean wrapped his arms around Jo's waist and Jo clasped her hands around his neck. Together they swayed gently side to side as the juke box sang REO Speedwagon's Can't Fight This Feeling continued to play. Jo rested her head against Dean's chest and listened to his heartbeat. The song ended and Jo pulled back a little to look Dean in the eye.

"_Do you really think we'll be ok tomorrow?" _she asked, despite her best efforts tears still welled up in her eyes.

"_I'm scared." _She admitted, tears spilling over and falling down her face.

"_We'll be fine." _Dean said using his thumb to wipe away most of her tears.

"_How can you be sure?" _Jo asked.

"_Because it's going to be you, me and a tape deck."_ Deans said, his hand still resting on the side of her face, Jo smiled and laughed slightly.

"_You're such a softie." _She teased.

"_Don't tell anyone, i've got a reputation to protect you know." _Dean said smiling gently, he moved his hand from her face around to give her neck a comforting squeeze.

"_Oh i know." _Jo said nodding they turned and walked back to the bar, Dean's arm casually draped around Jo's shoulders. _"You're a big bad scary hunter, demons and monsters cower in your presence."_

"_Big bad scary __**kick ass**__ hunter."_ Dean corrected her as he sat down on a bar stool.

"_Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me." _Jo promised standing in between his knees and kissing him after a few moments Dean pulled away.

"_We should stop." _He said breathlessly.

"_Why?" _Jo asked.

"_Your mum should be back soon." _Dean said and Jo moved back a bit.

"_You're honestly still afraid of my mother?" _she asked, her eyes twinkling as she tries not to laugh.

"_Hey your mum is one scary assed woman."_ Dean said sitting up straighter to defend himself properly. _"I've seen her take apart a vampires next in under 20 minutes."_

"_I helped."_ Jo pouted remembering Dean and Sam arriving in the middle of herself and her mother **'kicking ass'** (if she did say so herself). She'd loved the look of their faces when they finished without needing their help. _**'Better luck next time'**_Jo had said smirking as she and Ellen left the cave heading for their car, leaving Sam and Dean starring after them, later they had met up at a bar, it was a small town with one bar and one motel, they found out they were staying five doors away from each other.

"_Yeah i noticed, you looked damn hot doing it too."_ Dean said grinning.

"_Really?"_ Jo asked, she knew Dean had been starring at her but thought it was just because he was impressed with her skills, she'd hoped though it was because he liked the way she looked.

"_Oh definately."_ Dean said, his voice lower, he cleared his throat._ "Anyway i've seen what your mother can do when she's motivated enough... i do not want to be on the receiving end of that."_

Jo laughed happily, Dean stood and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close to him and kissed her quickly.

"_Can you stack those last few chairs over there then?" _Jo asked checking the clock, Dean had been right Ellen would be home soon.

"_Your wish, my command." _Dean said smirking, Jo grinned and rolled her eyes as she turned to stack the stools to her right while Dean went to the left, she looked down and saw the recorder still on the stool, she had totally forgotten about it.

"_Oh hey." _She said with a smile as she picked it up, Dean turned to see what she wanted to show him.

"_Is it ok?" _he asked. _"Not broken or anything?"_

"_Seems fine." _Jo said shrugging and twisting it around in her hand to see if there was any damage.

"_Strong then isn't it."_ Dean said coming over to her.

"_Hey look it's even still recording." _Jo said showing him the red light still on and the tape still moving.

"_Really?"_ Dean asked looking where she showed him, he smiled, put his hands over Jo's on the recorder and guided it closer to his face to speak directly into the microphone while keeping his eyes locked onto hers.

"_I love you Joanna Beth Harvelle... forever one tape." _He said.

"_I love you too... forever on tape."_ Jo said starring into his eyes, Dean let go of the recorder and Jo smiled looking down at the machine in her hands then up at him.

"_And it think you're right, tomorrow's going to go just fine, we've got nothing to worry about." _She said.

"_Why the sudden optimism?"_ Dean asked.

"_Because i just saw us at something stupid like 80 laughing at all the 'damned kids' in their flying cars, driving around in the Impala and finding this tape."_ Jo admitted slightly shyly, Dean grinned and laughed.

"_I like the sound of that."_ He said leaning in close to her._ "And i bet you look pretty hot for an 80 year old."_

"_Me too." _Jo smiled and kept her eyes on Deans as she felt along the row of buttons on the tape recorder to turn it off.

_**Click.**_


End file.
